


Tipsy

by mst88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Cadets, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, First Crush, Friendship, Gen, Mischief, Short One Shot, Sneaking Around, Teenagers, Trainee, Underage Drinking, instructors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mst88/pseuds/mst88
Summary: Three trainees. One tavern. A blossoming crush. A drunken return.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Nile Dok/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Nile Dok/Marie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	Tipsy

Nile never understood why he always let his two friends talk him into things where he could get into serious trouble. Getting expelled from the Cadet Corps trouble. Of course, this current situation was no different than any of the other times they’d done this exact same thing. Sneaking to the closeby town near the training grounds then sneaking into the men’s barracks, purposely leaving a window open at the back of the building before making their way off base. To that little tavern with that dark-haired beauty, Nile could not help thinking as a drunken grin crosses his lips. The three having indulged in one too many tankards of ale did not help their return. Just seeing Marie again is well worth getting caught, the grin spread wider at the thoughts of the beautiful barmaid.

Suddenly his face smashed into something big and solid, instantly setting Nile off at having his pleasurable memories interrupted. “What the he--” his loud protest cut off as a large hand clamping over his mouth.

“Nile quiet,” the voice of Erwin hissed into his ear, his hot breath warming the side of his face. Nile’s eyes took in the huge body of Mike, whom he had run into, in the dim of flickering torchlight he had raised his arm in silent alarm, and if Nile had been in a less hazy state of mind he would have noticed.

“Ish him,” the overly tall male mumbled, the muscle control for his mouth still affected by drink slurring the words.

A cold nervous sweat broke out over Nile’s body, glad that his friend's unusual ability to sniff out people was still unaffected by their indulgence. Before Nile could register what was happening, his two friends were unceremoniously grabbing his upper arms dragging him toward the nearest building, his body suddenly squeezed uncomfortably. 

“Still coming?” Erwin’s warm alcohol-laced breath fanned across Nile's face before his body moved slightly causing Nile to sway. Afraid of falling and giving them away, Nile reacted by reaching out, arms instinctively wrapping around Erwin’s angled waist, knuckles dragging against tree bark behind. Readjusting his stance, Erwin’s hip and leg moved to in-between Nile’s.

He was about to protest the action when his back rumbled with a confirmed grunt from Mike, “Yesh, two now.”

Because of the close proximity of the two large bodies and the evening being warm to begin with, Nile could not help feeling overly heated, bringing his still whiskey laced numbed mind to the hug sweet Marie had given him when the trio was leaving. The softness of her body as his arms tightened around her, the warmth he felt on his back as her hands pressed against it, like what he was feeling at that moment.

“Nile,” Erwin’s voice invaded his head like an unwanted guest, causing him to open eyes he hadn’t known were closed.

“He okay?” Mike inquired in a whisper, body shifting making Nile conscious of where his tall friend’s hips were at his back. It also made him aware of how his lower body was now straddling Erwin’s thigh and his head had been resting against his chest. His face instantly felt like he had stepped to close to an open fire.

“I think he might be about to pass out, good thing they finally left.” Nile remained silent, quietly stewing in his embarrassment, hoping his friends were none the wisher of his ‘growing’ predicament. “We better get him to bed to sleep it off.”

Mike grunted in agreement. “Les jus hope he lans on his feet when we push him threw the window.”

Again, both friends took Nile’s arms, this time more gently. Normally he would have protested such treatment, but the thought of landing on his head and forgetting their return to the training ground and his current embarrassing predicament would be welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> The original can be found on D. A. with my name.


End file.
